The Park Bench
by Bitter-Sweet-Love62
Summary: NextGeneration-Rose/Scorpius- He knew that he had to sacrifice his own heart for the sake of hers. Even if it meant breaking it. please r/r


The Park Bench

A/N - Hey guys, this is my first next gen story so I hope you like it. Please read and review. I will appreciate it a lot.

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Except the plot J.K owns the rest.

_The Park Bench_

In a small park located not far from Diagon Alley a young man sat at the edge of a grey, wooden park bench. This particular park bench wasn't used very often, replaced by a new, sturdy one a few feet away. Normally the passer byes would ignore this little bench and sit on the much safer and comfier one.

But not this youth, he loved uniqueness.

()

_A vibrant youth ran cheerfully across the quidditch pitch, running excitingly away from her predator. This was the closet she had been to the quidditch pitch in a long time, carrying her mother's fear of flying._

"_Rose!" a voice shouted with a hint of laughter, "Since when have you been this fast?"_

_The girl, Rose, laughed in-between quickened breaths and urged her legs to quicken their pace. But to no avail. He was much quicker._

"_Gotch ya!" the deep voice exclaimed in circling his strong arms around her waist, spinning her around in a circle before they both collapsed on the soft ground. They both laughed carelessly as the boy shifted his weight so he did not crush the girl that had landed beneath him._

_As he did so he stopped his laughing and studied the girl beneath him. She had her eyes closed and continued to laugh unaware the boy had stopped laughing and was currently admiring her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Not only that, she was different. She didn't throw herself at him as others had previously done; she had let him court her. He liked that, it was different…unique._

_A soft smile appeared on the boys pale face, carrying on his father's skin tone to a key. _

_He adored her._

"_Scorpius?" Rose giggled, her eyes opening and catching him staring down at her daydreaming, "What are you thinking about?"_

_Shaking his head, his mouth curved into a smirk, "I was thinking about that time when me and Evelyn went skinning dippi…" but before he could finished the girl had slapped his arm playfully._

"_Liar!" she exclaimed, "You wouldn't go skinny dipping with a Hufflepuff!"_

_At this they both laughed._

_Without thinking of where they were, they embraced in a passionate kiss. _

_It was then, without there knowledge, a boy off the same age, with messy black hair, stood at the opposite end of the pitch, his famous green eyes piercing through the autumn's air._

()

As it was late on Christmas Eve the park was deserted, except, of course, from the young man perched on the old, slightly broken park bench.

Wrapped tightly around his broad, yet slender frame was a dark grey coat. Inside the inner pocket of said coat was the source of this young man's distress.

A letter.

()

_Dear Scorpius Malfoy,_

_I have received startling information about my eldest daughter, Rose._

_I have learnt that she has been an acting participant in a ludicrous relationship between the two of you. I would highly recommend that you stop giving my daughter whatever dark, barbaric love potion you have been feeding her and stay far far away from her during the remainder of the Hogwarts semester. I suggest that you break it off immediately with my daughter and cause my family as little distress as possible. I would further suggest that you do not mention this letter to her or their will be consequences._

_I guarantee you that._

_You wouldn't want Rose being disowned now would we?_

_She has people looking out for her Malfoy, her cousin Albus is in your year and will make sure you do not try and start anything up again._

_You are just like your worthless father._

_Slimy death eater scum!_

_I do not want to hear your name again unless it is followed by __**"is dead"**_

_I would act fast if I were you. Before Christmas perhaps? I do not wish for you to ruin the most important day of the year for my little Rosie._

_Ronald Weasley._

()

The girl followed the park anxiously clutching a small note to her shaking chest. Clad in a midnight blue coat, she shivered as she saw the source of her anxiety.

Scorpius.

She walked further along the path cautiously, since he had not noticed her yet. Her red hair was slightly askew from the subtle wind, which caused a pink hue to form on her cheeks from the cold.

The boy shook with anticipation. For here at this park bench he knew dramatic events would unfold. He had peered over the newer park bench and saw who he had been dreading.

As he looked into her eyes he suddenly felt colder, alone in this little secluded park.

It was a few short moments later when Rose had reached her destination. She slowly slid herself on to the old, grey park bench, her eyes focusing on the young man before her.

He sat there and didn't say a word.

"Scorpius?" she questioned in a worried tone, "I received your note and came as quick as I could. Is everything okay?"

Scorpius sighed heavily, his eye filling with tears. "Rose" he whispered, his head staring towards the snow covered ground, "I'm sorry but this has to end."

The world stopped moving.

She had not been expecting that.

Her eyes too had begun to fill with tears, but unlike him the fell carelessly onto the little park bench.

"What?" she said breathlessly, "Why? What happened….?" she paused.

He said nothing.

"I though you loved me" she chocked out with a sob.

It was those words that sent him over the edge.

The young man, for the first time in his late teens had started to cry.

The girl was so confused.

Hurt.

Angry.

Heartbroken.

"Why the hell are you upset!! You are the one who broke up with me!" she yelled, still crying, "I loved you!" she wailed, whilst waiting for a reply.

There wasn't one.

"I still love you!!" she exclaimed whilst breaking down in to sobs. At this moment her pride had faded away. She didn't care if he saw her crying.

There they sat for a few moments both crying, one silently, one quite openly.

Yet, neither one of them tried to comfort the other.

It felt like an eternity for them both before Scorpius wiped his face of his tears and clasped her much smaller hands in his.

"Rose. I'm so sorry." He started contemplating whether or not to continue, "Oh Merlin this hurts so much." By this point his hands were clasped on either side of her face, staring intently into her tearful eyes. "Our relationship will only hurt you. It hurts me so much to see you in pain and I couldn't live knowing that this, us, has hurt you in any way."

"What are you talking about? Our relationship only makes me happy. If it didn't I wouldn't be as heartbroken as I am now! Why on earth did you scare me like that." she replied in desperation, her arms encircling his waist.

There maybe hope yet.

But she was wrong.

His strong hands grabbed harshly at hers, roughly pulling them off his body.

If she wouldn't listen to him he would have to make her want to leave him instead.

"For fucks sake Rose! I tried lying too you so you wouldn't be hurt! But you don't listen do you? You never do!! Well listen to this okay. I'll put this is five simple words.." Scorpius paused, his heart breaking at the sight of the astonished, shaking girl.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"

And with that he jumped quickly from the seat, his coat flying open with the speed.

And as he walked away, tears slowly streamed down his pale, sharp face.

He knew that he had to sacrifice his own heart for the sake of hers. Even if it meant breaking it.

For now he knew his cheeks were stained with tears of love for the girl he left behind on the park bench.

Without a second glance at the girl he loved, no loves, he had apparated away.

It was there in a small park located not far from Diagon Alley a young woman sat at the edge of a grey, wooden park bench. This particular park bench wasn't used very often, replaced by a new, sturdy one a few feet away. Normally the passer byes would ignore this little bench and sit on the much safer and comfier one.

But not this youth.

She sat there blankly staring at the space where her lover had earlier occupied.

It was a few hours before the young woman stood, never noticing the folded letter lying at her feet.

The letter that could have changed the rest of her life.

But without a second glance at the snow ridden path beneath her, Rose apparated home to the loving arms of her father.

She would need all the love of her family to heal her broken heart.


End file.
